ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Newman (actor)
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | occupation = Actor, Voice actor, Voice director | nationality = American, Canadian | years_active = 1970–present | credits = Exosquad as Phaeton InuYasha as Tōtōsai Beast Wars as Rhinox '' Vision of Escaflowne '' as Dornkirk }} Richard Newman (born November 2, 1946) is an American-Canadian actor, voice actor and voice director who is notable for his numerous voice roles in Transformers . Career Newman started his voice-over career in 1990 with Dragon Warrior. He has also had roles in Dragon Ball Z, RoboCop: Alpha Commando, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century, and Spider-Man Unlimited as well as InuYasha, Oban Star Racers, MegaMan NT Warrior, and Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars. He is perhaps best known for his portrayals of Rhinox in Beast Wars: Transformers (Beasties in Canada) and M. Bison in the Street Fighter cartoon series. Newman also provided arch-villain Phaeton's voice in the animated television series Exosquad. Among his most recent roles are Bear Hugger (a Canadian boxer) in Punch-Out!!, and Cranky Doodle Donkey in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In the late 1990s, Newman later went over to Toronto to work at the successful animation company Nelvana and lent his voice to some of their projects including Franklin, Donkey Kong Country and Pippi Longstocking. Newman's credits also include theatre work. During the 2011 season of Vancouver's Bard on the Beach festival, he was acclaimed for his performance as Shylock in The Merchant of Venice and was nominated for a Jessie Award for "Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role, Large Theatre".The 30th Annual Jessie Richardson Theatre Awards. Monday, June 25, 2012, The Commodore Ballroom. jessies.ca His more recent work includes playing the title character in City Stage New West's 2012 production of King Lear,http://www.canada.com/technology/Shakespearean+classic+stage/6476954/story.html as well as playing Tosca in Neworld Theatre's production of Doost (Friend). Filmography Television *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' – Additional Voices *''Animated Classic Showcase'' – Various characters *''Beast Wars'' – Rhinox, the Vok *''Beast Machines'' – Rhinox-Tankor *''Being Ian'' – Principal Bill McCammon *''Billy the Cat'' – Additional Voices *''Black Lagoon'' – Ratchman *''Bob the Builder'' – Two-Tonne (US) *''Boys Over Flowers'' – Yasukichi Makino *''Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars'' – Toadborg, Wolf *''Camp Candy'' – Additional Voices *''Cardcaptors'' – Keroberos (true form) *''Class of the Titans'' – Chiron *''Conan the Adventurer'' – Set, Conn, Serpent Man, Blacksmith, Pict, Dong Hee, Captain Righello, Sekra (aka The Burning Skull), Grand Wizard, Demetrio, Spellbinder, Jhebbal Sag *''The Cramp Twins'' – Pony Protection Man *''Darkstalkers'' – Pyron, Merlin, Terramob *''Donkey Kong Country'' – Green Kroc *''Dragon Ball Z'' (The Ocean Group dub) – Captain Ginyu, Oolong (Second voice), Porunga, Banan, Strock, Additional Voices *''Dragon Booster'' – Dragon Jousting Announcer *''Dragon Tales'' – Mr. Knack Knack *''Dragon Warrior'' – Wizard Moore *''Edgar & Ellen'' – Mayor Knightleigh, Construction Worker, Alien 2 *''Elemental Gelade'' – Kinnbart *''Exosquad'' – Phaeton *''Fat Dog Mendoza'' – Additional Voices *''Franklin'' – Mr. Turtle *''Franklin and Friends'' – Mr. Turtle *''Funky Fables'' – Narrator, Sebastian, Doctor *''G.I. Joe Extreme'' – Iron Klaw *''Gadget and the Gadgetinis'' – Additional Voices *''Gundam SEED'' – Lewis Halberton *''Gundam Wing'' – Chief Engineer Tsuborov *''Hamtaro'' – Laura's Grandfather *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002)'' – Rattlor, The Faceless One, Lord Dactys, Azdar, Additional Voices *''Hurricanes'' – Additional Voices *''Inuyasha'' – Tōtōsai, Spider-Head Demon, Additional Voices *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' – Tōtōsai, Wolf Demon Tribe ancestors, Additional Voices *''Johnny Test'' – Professor Slopsink *''Kong: The Animated Series'' – Howling Jack Crockett *''Let's Go Quintuplets'' – Grampa *''Level Up'' – Merchant *''Madeline'' – Additional Voices *''Make Way for Noddy'' – Mr. Plod *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' – Additional Voices *''Master Keaton'' – Andrei Semionov *''Mega Man'' – Wood Man, Spark Mandrill *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' – Maysa/Commander Beef *''Mobile Suit Gundam 00'' – Massoud Rachmadi *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space'' – Eiphar Synapse, Yuri Hasler *''Monster Rancher'' – Golem (1999–2000), Daton, Grandfather, Various *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' – Cranky Doodle Donkey *''NASCAR Racers'' – Jack Fassler, Spex *''The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion'' – Old Dice *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' – General Cryptor, The Emperor of Ninjago *''Ōban Star-Racers'' – Rush, President McMillan, Creator *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' - Santa Pac *''Pippi Longstocking'' – Additional Voices *''Please Save My Earth'' – Lazlo *''Pocket Dragon Adventures'' – Additional Voices *''Project A-ko: Grey Side/Blue Side'' – Maruten, Kotobuki's Secretary *''Pucca'' – Master Soo *''Raggs Kids Club Band'' – Dumpster the Cat *''Ranma ½'' – Kimen, Manpukuji Priest, Zardon, Harumaki *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' – Additional Voices *''Rollbots'' – Kibi *''Ronin Warriors'' – Anubis/Kale, Dr. Koji/Yagiyu, Saranbou *''ReBoot'' – Daecon *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' *''Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends'' – Chauf *''Saber Marionette J'' – Hikozaemon, Master Soemon Obiichi *''Shadow Raiders'' – Additional Voices *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' – Professor James Moriarty *''Silverwing'' – Brutus, Throbb, Zephyr *''Skysurfer Strike Force'' – Five Eyes, Grenader *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' – High Evolutionary, J. Jonah Jameson, Dr. Brofsky, Additional Voices *''Street Fighter'' – M. Bison, Mike Haggar *''Superbook'' – Moses *''Super Duper Sumos'' – Wisdom San *''The Little Prince (2010)'' - Laudion (B 370 episodes 13-14, Planet of the Globies) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' – Emperor Dornkirk, Gaou Fanel (Bandai Entertainment dub) *''Tico of the Seven Seas'' *''Transformers: Cybertron'' – Vector Prime *''Transformers: Energon'' – Megatron (Episode 14 only) *''Trollz'' – Additional Voices *''Trouble Chocolate'' - Mozzarella *''Video Girl Ai'' – Gokuraku Manager *''Video Power'' (The Power Team) *''Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad'' – Additional Voices *''X-Men: Evolution'' – Omega Red, Additional Voices Film *''The Fearless Four'' - Ackerman * Franklin's Magic Christmas – Mr. Turtle * In Search of Santa – Narrator * Inspector Gadget's Last Case – Otto * Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever: The Case of the Giant Flying Lizard – Mayor Morty Markum * The Neverending Story III – Photographer * The Story of Christmas Video games * The Godfather: The Game – Virgil Sollozzo * InuYasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask – Tōtōsai * Kessen – Kuroda Yoshitaka * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Eiphar Synapse, Yuri Hasler * ''Punch-Out!! – Bear Hugger * Under the Skin – Master Itazura * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War – Winter Assault - Commissar, Priest Staff work * Big Meat Eater – Singer * Funky Fables – Additional Director (Voice) * Hooray for Sandbox Land – Producer (Goldrush Recording Company) * Sugar and Spice – Additional Director (Voice) References External links * * * Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Voice directors Category:Actors from Chicago Category:American emigrants to Canada Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:20th-century Canadian actors Category:21st-century Canadian actors Category:Comedians from Illinois Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian voice actors